


heart and duty

by vannral



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Noctis screams.(a chilling sound that nyx will hear later in his nightmares.)It wrenches Nyx out of his sleep.Noctis has nightmares at the camp. Nyx is there to comfort. They have a talk about weapons and other things.





	heart and duty

_Noctis screams._

_(a chilling sound that nyx will hear later in his nightmares.)_

It wrenches Nyx out of his sleep and instantly he grabs his kukris and -

\- goes cold with realization.

Noctis is arched on his bedroll, his spine up, _up, up,_ his ghostly pale face carved and twisted in _agony and horror -_

Nyx doesn’t think. He’s a protector. His duty is completely devoted to _Noctis,_ Noctis, his King, his prince _-_ damn everything else.

He rushes to the prince’s side, grabs his clenching hands: “Hey, hey, hey - hey, Noct, wake up, hon, it’s me - it’s me, wake up, it’s just a dream, _it’s not real - “_

And Noctis jolts awake, his eyes bright with terror and torment - blue and wet, he gazes wildly in the shadows, until Nyx murmurs: “Easy, easy - you’re safe, you’re safe, sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s okay...”

     “N - Nyx?”

It’s such a fragile, _broken_ voice.

     “I’m here.”

Noctis surges at him, wraps his arms around Nyx’s neck and just clings. Nyx can feel every frantic inhale the prince takes, can feel just how violently he is trembling against him. He engulfs the prince into a tight embrace.

     “It’s okay. You’re safe. Nothing’s gonna get you here,” Nyx murmurs into Noctis’ hair.

Slowly, _slowly_ Noctis relaxes; that quivering tension eases from his muscles, he shudders with the force of his breathing, like he’s on the verge of hyperventilation. He just _holds_ Nyx.

     “Wanna talk about it, Noct?” Nyx murmurs. Noct swallows.

     “N - not right now. L - later.”

     “Gotcha.”

     “D - don’t go.”

Nyx presses a kiss on Noct’s hair. “Nah, not going to. Talk to me, when you want. When you’re ready. I’ll be here to listen.” He adjusts his position and Noct moves to straddle his lap. “I’ll be here.”

He feels Noctis nod in exhaustion and keeps a firm hold around him - the prince rests his head on Nyx’s collarbone, and then, moment by moment, he relaxes into Nyx, his breathing deepening and steadying.

 _It’s okay, young King,_ Nyx thinks, _I’ll protect you till the day I die._

+

The next morning, Noctis’ smile is flustered, _heartbreakingly nervous_ \- but there’s something else beneath it. Something like hope blossoming under it all.

Nyx grins back at him, wolfish and so incredibly fond _._

It’s okay.

_You’ve got me._

+

Later, they do not quite talk about it, but the routine sets back in.  

Noctis has slept those dark, tired circles off, _mostly,_ and the sick, ghostly white pallor of his skin is gone and back to a healthy colour. He’s still a bit faint, a bit quiet, but he hasn’t lost the bright spark in his gaze or the shy, embarrassed grin that has Nyx by the heartstrings.

+

About three days after the nightmare, their idle discussion reaches the topic of general weaponry - and thus, Nyx’s own weapons.

     “So, uh - these are kinda cool.”  

     “Kinda? Ouch. Straight through my heart.”

     “Fine, they _are_ cool.”

Noctis weighs Nyx’s kukri in his hand - he looks tentative, unfamiliar with it, but _curious_ as he slides his fingertips on the shimmering ebony surface.

     “Mm. That one’s from Galahd.”

Noctis’ head snaps up. “Really?”

     “Uh huh. Family heirloom.”

     “Oh, shit, sorry - I didn’t mean to - “

     “Chill, Noct, ‘s okay. Give it a twirl if you want.”

Noctis hesitates - it’s absolutely _endearing -_ and gives the kukri a try. And Nyx’s stomach _flutters,_ because it looks so natural _,_ so smooth and easy with practise like Noctis has done that his whole life.

Clearing his throat, his voice a little rougher, Nyx says: “Suits you, young King.”

     “ _Noctis,”_ comes the petulant reply.

     “I know, Noct.”

In response, in surprise, Noctis’ expression softens into a grin, rosy glow sperading on his cheeks, and Nyx watches, utterly disarmed and _weak_ for the prince.

And so, the prince tilts his head, hands the kukri back and sits next to him. They sit side by side, just watch the glimmering pond in front of them.

     “Thanks, by the way,” Noctis murmurs quietly.  

Nyx, who doesn’t need clarifications, nods. “You’re welcome.”

     “No, I meant for - “ The colour on Noct’s cheeks deepens into crimson and he gestures awkwardly forward. “For - you know. For freaking out couple of nights ago.” 

     “Nothin’ to worry about, Noct. I don’t think less of you, if that’s what you’re worrying about. Ain’t that easy, you know.”

     “Really?” Noctis sounds vulnerable, nervous. “’Cause it was kinda... yeah, it was really embarrassing.”

     “It wasn’t. Everyone gets their own share of nightmares. Wanna talk about it?”

     “It just - it sounds so lame.”

 _You screamed,_ Nyx thinks and twirls a daisy in his fingers. _You were screaming like someone was torturing you._

     “If it makes you suffer, it’s never lame. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want, but the offer still stands.”

Noctis is quiet for a moment, but then, he sighs. “Why are you like this. How are you - so, so _stupidly_ decent?”

Nyx raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t realize that counts as a flaw,” he drawls.

     “No, I - I meant, like - why do you care?”

_About me?_

     “You’re my King.”

Noctis’ shoulders stiffen - and then slump. “...yeah.” He bites his lower lip, his blue gaze flickering away from the pond.  

     “And I want you to be safe and happy,” Nyx continues, his voice lowering into a deeper, rougher note. “That’s what I want, young King. That’s why I’m doing this. Not because the old, dead kings asked me to.”

And this time, Noctis doesn’t even reprimand him for the nickname.

He just stares at Nyx, despair, relief, _yearning_ warring on his features.

And in that moment, that beautiful, shining moment, Noctis is so heartbreakingly brave and leans in to kiss Nyx. . It’s a desperate kiss. Raw and slow _._

Noctis makes a soft, relieved sound that makes Nyx want to drop on his _fucking knees for him._

It’s just slow. Searching. It’s comfort, it’s reassurance.

They part, lean to rest their foreheads together, and Noctis laughs, a little breathlessly.

     “What’s so funny? Didn’t think it was that bad,” Nyx teases him gently, his calloused fingers stroking Noct’s nape.

     “No, no, it - it was good. Thank you. Not for - this, this was good, but...being here, Nyx. It... it means a lot.”

Nyx nudges him tenderly with his nose. “Nowhere I’d rather be, Noct.”

+

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing any Final Fantasy so I apologize for any mistakes! (kinda nervous, not gonna lie)  
> So, I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for the reading!


End file.
